


The Secret Room

by HisAsgardianAngel



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAsgardianAngel/pseuds/HisAsgardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony x Reader, Tony and his new fiancé (you) come home tired after a Charity Gala...but not too tired, it would seem. Tony has a surprise for you. Lime, no sex but is suggestive. Massive fluff-fest. One shot but if you like it and want me to add more, I'll go for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was dark in Stark Tower on a rainy Friday night, and you had just made it home from an important Gala your fiancé was attending. Your feet were killing you in your expensive dark red heels laced with Swarovski crystals that Tony had given you for your last birthday. You take them off happily, your toes curling into the soft duvet of the carpet in the penthouse living room. You catch a glimpse of yourself in the shiny glass walls around you, admiring the matching dress; a deep red beauty with an A neckline, open backed with sheer leafy sleeves. Your eyes fixate on your left hand, gazing in loving admiration at the scarlet red 14 karat white gold garnet engagement ring that you know he spent way too much on. How in the world you ever ended up with a life like this is beyond your imagination. You are pulled from this thought as you feel strong, muscular arms wrap around you and feel the gentle prickle of facial hair against your neck.

"What are you thinking about, [your name]?" His voice is husky and deep, sending a slight shiver down your back as he presses tender kisses to your neck.

"I'm just wondering what I did to deserve coming come to this…to you." He chuckles, it is a beautiful sound. His rough, calloused hands take you by your shoulders and turn you around in his arms. As he faces you, his smoldering chocolate eyes meet your own bright [your eye color] ones.

"Because you're beautiful, smart, funny…kind." Tony takes your hand as he says this, gently kissing and nipping at the tips of your fingers, lingering on your ring finger with a tender expression.

"And I love you." You take Tony's face in your hands and kiss him chastely, enjoying the familiar feel of his tongue dancing with yours and becoming completely enchanted by the scent of whiskey and rosewood that he always smelled of.

"I love you too." You whisper against his lips, smirking as you feel him lift you into his arms and hold you tight against his chest.

"I know." You wrap your arms around his neck, nuzzling your face softly into his neck. You wonder where he is taking you, but you don't ask. Tony loves surprises. You are carried through several rooms in the penthouse before Tony stops at one of his small secret rooms that are mostly hidden in plain sight, unless you know where to look for them. In this particular room Tony kept his hot tub and several cases of champagne. Your eyes light up in surprise.

"How did I not know this was here? I thought you'd shown me the entire suit." Tony laughed deeply and played with a strand of your hair.

"Well, some rooms are reserved for the Mrs. only, and since I've never had a Mrs. you're the first besides myself and JARVIS to ever see them. Welcome to secret room number one, Mrs. Stark." You giggle and tug on his hair lightly.

"I'm not Mrs. Stark just yet, Tony. You're breaking the rules." Tony growled playfully and took your lips within his own, nibbling delicately on your bottom lip.

"Baby I make the rules." You laughed.

"Yeah you do." Your tone was suggestive and Tony seemed to enjoy it, winking at you and sitting you back on your feet carefully. He walked over to the tub and turned it on, pulling his Rob Zombie T-Shirt off over his head and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at you. You gaze at his chiseled chest and the brilliant light shining from his Arc Reactor as JARVIS begins to dim the lights.

"Don't be shy, darling. I have a no bathing suits aloud rule in the tub." You snort at him and roll your eyes.

"Hmm, no wonder it's reserved. Don't want anyone else peeking at you naked?" Tony sauntered over to you, a deep love and playfulness burning behind his eyes. He leans in, stopping inches in front of your face and brushes his lips against yours teasingly.

"Oh, no, [your name], that's not it at all." He moves his lips at an agonizing speed, pressing them to the shell of your ear next and allowing his hot breath to ensnare your every sense. He moves his hands very slowly to the hem of your dress, beginning to push it up at a tantalizing pace.

"I don't want them to see the things that are for my eyes and my eyes only." It was taking all the strength in your body to not jump Tony's bones then and there, but you didn't want to ruin his fun. You let him pull the dress off over your head before you run your fingers down his gorgeous chest. He grins.

"See anything you like?" Your expression becomes coy, leaning against your fiancé's body and pulling one of his hands up to your breasts.

"Do you?" Tony pops the clasp of your bra and throws the useless thing in a corner somewhere, watching you intently as you work to rid him of his other clothes. Once you are both completely undressed, Tony tells you to get into the water while he goes and fetches a bottle of Champagne. The hot bubbly water feels wonderful against your tired body and you close your eyes, not opening them again until you feel those rough manly hands you adore tilt your chin toward his face.

"Does this feel good?" You hum in reply and take one of the glasses he has in his hand, snuggling close into his side. Tony's body is warm and soft and you relish in the feeling of him cuddling with you, safe in his embrace as he contentedly sips his beverage. He breaks the silence suddenly, though he doesn't address you.

"JARVIS, please make sure this door is bolted and sound proof for the time being." You raise your eyebrows at him.

"What kind of company would we be having at this time of night?" Tony gives you a knowing look and cups your face.

"You know those pesky Avengers and SHIELD Agents like to root around here. If I catch that rat bastard Fury snooping around here at night again I might just have to taze him." You gasp in mock-disbelief at his sudden aggression.

"And here you had me believing you were gentle." Tony's eyes darkened in a sort of lust-haze and he wove his fingers into your [your hair color] hair.

"I can't wait until I can show you how wrong you are." You and Tony had not had sex yet, Tony wanted to wait until he took you as his wife, because he knew you were a virgin. You look up at him from underneath your eyelashes and very gently reach out to lay your hand against his Arc Reactor. He shivers at the touch and you shoot him a trusting smile.

"You can teach me right now, if you'd like." Tony returns the smile, but shakes his head no, taking both your hands within his own (after sitting the glasses down) and bringing them to his lips.

"I refuse. I've been with a lot of women that have meant nothing to me, [your name]. I don't want you to give up something so precious in a manner that makes you just like the rest of them. You're the love of my life, and I'll be damned if I don't do right by you. I will make our wedding night the very best night of your life, I promise you." You crush your lips together, pulling him into a warm embrace as you do so.

"You're so sweet." You mumble into his hair, causing him to laugh gently and wrap his hands adoringly around your waist.

"Another misconception, love." You shake your head.

"Keep telling yourself that, Anthony."


	2. Chapter 2

You wake wrapped in the arms of your fiancé, the only light in the room being the glowing arc reactor that you've nuzzled your head into. Tony is sleeping soundly at your side, which makes you smile. When you first moved in to Stark Tower Tony used to have severe night terrors, but not anymore. He claimed it was because he subconsciously knew you were in bed with him and that he didn't want to hurt you, but you think he just feels more secure and needed now than he had in the past. You're thinking about this as he gently runs is hand down the nightgown he had picked out for you when you'd last gone shopping. It was sheer and rose colored, decorated with a silk ribbon under the bust and lace side panels that hung just a little lower than the gown itself. Tony opens his eyes and grunts, a smile forming broadly on his handsome face.

"Good morning, angel." He pulls the metallic colored bed spread up closer to your chin, fearing that you are cold and pulls you tighter against his chest.

"What time is it, JARVIS?"

"It is 8:00 AM, sir." Tony sighs, resting his forehead against yours and pushing his bottom lip out in a pout. Tony hated getting up early in the mornings, and he knew that you did too, but today was important and neither one of you could afford to sleep in. He tangles his hands into your [your hair color] locks, his eyes never leaving yours though he squinted harshly as JARVIS turned the lights on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" His voice was full of concern and it warmed your heart. Tony's Avenger friends had decided that any wife of Iron Man was going to need a little combat training, just in case, and Steve Rogers had offered to come over bright and early. Tony wanted you to be safe more than anything in the entire world, but he wasn't so sure about you going up against Rogers. You smile.

"Don't worry so much. He might knock me around a little, but honestly, it's for my own good." Tony chewed on his lip for a moment, as if unsure about what he was feeling.

"If he hurts you, I'll kick his Star Spangled ass." You rolled your eyes, sitting up and pulling out of his embrace. A look of dissatisfaction crosses Tony's face and he grabs your waist, sliding you back onto the bed possessively.

"And just where do you think you're going?" You playfully elbow him in the ribs and he half laughs half groans, releasing you reluctantly and following you with his eyes as you approach the master bath.

"If you must know, I'm going to take a shower." A seductive grin creeps onto his features and you purposely begin to undress before you quite make it out of his line of vision.

"Not alone, I hope." He purrs, sauntering into the room behind you and locking the door. He begins to undress slowly, watching you do the same, your eyes never leaving his molten chocolate brown pools. A silence follows as you admire each other's naked bodies. Not an awkward or uncomfortable silence, but a respectful quietness as you drink in every beautiful aspect of one another. Tony turns the shower on, refusing to break the intense eye contact he is sharing with you, even as he steps into the tub and underneath the scalding water. He extends his hand to you, which you happily take.

"Not too hot, is it, baby?" You shake your head no, pulling the curtain back as you did so. You love a blistering hot shower. Do you know what you love more than a blistering hot shower? A blistering hot Tony; and as the two of you stood, his body sopping wet and his arc reactor acting as a gentle candle in the dark room you just couldn't help yourself. You pulled him into a searing kiss, tugging at his dark hair hard as he moaned into your mouth.

"I've been dirty…" You utter against his lips, feeling the smirk that curled around your own.

"Then allow me to cleanse you." Tony grabbed a bar of soap from the side of the tub and began to tenderly massage it into your breasts. Your eyes roll into the back of your head, it feels wonderful. While he does this you instruct him to close his eyes as you begin to softly run shampoo through his hair. He hums in pleasure at the feel of your nails kneading his scalp as he moves the bar of soap from your breasts and begins to head further south. It was while you were both wrapped up in a world so intimate and all your own, that JARVIS's voice forced you back into reality.

"Master Stark, Steven Rogers is at the door. Shall I send him up?" Tony cursed, quickly rinsing the suds from his hair.

"Yeah, might as well." You dejectedly exit the shower and quickly run to find clothes suitable to train in. You throw on a black sports bra and a matching pair of shorts, glancing across the bedroom to sneak a peak of what Tony would be wearing today. He opted out of a shirt and pulled on a pair of black slacks, noticing your gaze and walking up behind you.

"I won't let him hurt you." His voice is gentle, but there is a stern, protective edge, and you laugh softly at him.

"It's okay, Tony. I know you won't." He takes you by the hand and leads you into the foyer where he is sure Steve is already waiting by now. When you get there, a tall man fills your vision, taller than your fiancé, but nowhere near as hot. The man you perceive as Steve has tidy blonde hair, a cleanly shaven face, and bulking muscles threatening to rip the tight white T-shirt he sported. Tony nodded curtly at him and Steve fought the laugh that was rising in his throat.

"Do the two of you always go out of your way to match?" Tony places his hand on the small of your back and rolls his deep brown eyes, nodding his head toward the elevator.

"Shut up, Rogers. We're going this way." The three of you step into the small glass elevator and head down to a little subsection of the suit, walking to the third door on your left and watching in intense interest as Tony typed a password into a padlock on the door.

"What's the password?" You whisper, a smirk immediately twisting Tony's features.

"Same as the password to get into every locked room in this suite. 5/4/12." You just kind of stand there, breathless for a moment and Tony just smiles, a look of sheer confusion crossing Steve's face, who hadn't heard a word either of you said. May 4th, 2012, that was the night Tony had asked you to be his girlfriend after you had spent the previous six months helping him get over Pepper. You couldn't believe it had been three years.

"Um…are we just gonna stand here?" Steve piped up, ruining the moment. Tony sighed and gave a slight nod, opening the door and leaning in to whisper in your ear.

"Welcome to secret room number two." You laugh, looking around in wonder at the new sight before you. It was such a beautiful room to be filled with such dull equipment. There were stain glass windows on every wall and it was painted a lovely shade of violet, but the room had been filled with punching bags and work out mats.

"Are we staring her out with a little CQC?" Steve asked seriously, earning a raised eyebrow from you.

"What?" A ghost of a smile crossed Tony's face, though you could tell he still wasn't sure about this.

"Close quarters combat, baby. Now all that is is some blocking, punching, kicking, that kind of thing. We'll go slow, won't we Steve?" Tony said it soothingly to you, but the warning glare to Steve didn't go unnoticed. Steve gestured between the two of you with his hands.

"Why don't you two start then?" Tony shrugged and held both of his hands up to you, backing up a considerable distance before giving you directions.

"Well, fine. Here's what I want you to do for me, okay? I want you to throw every ounce of your strength into punching my hands. After I get a feel for your strength I'll teach you how to block." You nod and take a deep breath. You know Tony loves you no matter what, and that he doesn't expect brute skill out of you, but you're a little bit nervous. You decide to get a running start, smacking your fist into the palm of Tony's hand and doubling over in laughter after the weak impact.

"That was terrible." Tony chuckles adoringly and encourages you to try again with the other hand. You do, and this time you are able to get a little more force behind it.

"There you go, that's my girl. Now I want you to try it one more time and see if you can counter my block, alright? When I go in to grab your wrist I want you to come around swinging with the other one, and be sneaky about it otherwise I'll see it coming." You had no idea how he expected you to do this but you were determined to try, thinking out a little strategy before beginning. You swung with your right hook first, anticipating Tony's block but falling prey to it as well as the electricity of his skin against yours made your mind go blank. The next thing you knew he had both your wrists in a steel grip and had twirled you around so that your back was tight against his chest.

"You're dead." He purred, nipping at your neck playfully and earning the happy squeal that you just couldn't contain. Steve looked a little nauseas and rolled his bright blue eyes at you both.

"Okay, okay, I think I should take over from here, Romeo. You're distracting our student." Tony pouted but let you go, fighting the protective growl threatening to break loose as he watched Steve approach you.

"I'm going to take a few swings at you, okay? You're going to need to learn to either dodge me or block me. I'm not going to hit you, of course, so my blows are going to come fast and land soft. I think maybe instead of showing it to you, figuring it out on your feet may be more beneficial. You ready?" You nod, more than a little relieved knowing that a super solider wasn't really going to sock you in the face. Steve threw an upper cut towards your face and you attempted to replicate what Tony had shown you earlier, grabbing hold of his wrist and attempting to grab the other one, though you aren't strong enough to hold both of his arms back. You know he isn't using a lot of force with you, but he is still too strong, and his fist very gently knocks you in the jaw. You sigh.

"I suck." Steve was about to reply when there was a sudden unexpected voice at the door, causing all three of you too jump.

"You don't suck, they do. How do you expect to learn anything if they aren't even going to hit you? You can't take the easy road princess, combat doesn't work that way." It was Natasha Romanoff and Tony scowled slightly at her.

"Who invited you and how did you know to come down here?" A smug smile crept on to her face and her sea green eyes seemed to bore into Tony.

"I'm no amateur." Was all she said. She struts to your side and gives you a once over, as if judging whether or not you are beyond her help. After a moment she smiles fondly at you and extends her hand for you to shake.

"Agent Romanoff. I assume you're the lovely lady Tony never shuts up about." You blink at her, but she doesn't miss a beat, interjecting before you have a moment to form an intelligent reply.

"Put your fits up. I'll teach you to fight like a woman." Your blood runs cold, you are terrified of this woman, and you turn scared eyes to your fiancé. Natasha turns your head to face her once more before Tony has the chance to speak.

"You don't need any sort of permission from him, you're your own woman. Now come at me." You grumble to yourself that that is not the reason you looked at Tony, but you were hardly given the chance to get the sentence out before there was a numbness spreading through your cheek and your vision fades in and out for a moment. You retaliate, returning the blow although it wasn't nearly as forceful, and Natasha kicks your feet out from under you. You grab one of her heeled boots, jerking her balance out from under her. When she falls she lands on one arm and swings a leg around to kick you in the face. You attempt to block it, but she's too strong and you feel your bottom lip crack open. The taste of blood ought to make you want to stop, but it pisses you off. You stand, wiping your gushing lip on the back of your hand before successfully blocking Natasha's next swing, throwing every ounce of your body weight into a jab at Natasha's stomach. It is enough to actually knock the breath out of her, and she looks more than surprised, standing with a sly smirk on her face.

"See? She fought me a lot better than she did either of you. She's not very strong, but she's clever when she puts her mind to it. You're welcome." Tony didn't thank her, his eyes pouring over your now bruised and bleeding body. You couldn't tell if he was proud or upset or a weird mixture of both, but he was definitely too quiet as Steve and Natasha were shown out and you returned to your bedroom.

"Tony, darling, what's wrong?" You ask softly once the two of you are alone once more. His eyes are filled with so much emotion and it is clear to you that he is unsure of how to properly express it. He doesn't reply just yet, leading you into the bathroom and lifting you up onto the sink. He pulls out a first aid kit and pours some peroxide on a small cotton ball.

"This may sting a little." He very carefully dabs your lip and you whimper, his hands immediately flying into your hair in response.

"I don't like to see you in any pain." You lay a hand on one of his firm arms and nuzzle the side of your face into it gently.

"It's okay. I think she was right, the circumstance helped me gain a little edge." Tony leans his forehead against yours, his eyes glued to your own intensely.

"You don't need an edge. I'm strong enough to protect you." You lean in to kiss him, although you flinch at the pain that shoots through your lip.

"I know you are." A small silence followed before he finally cracked a smile.

"I'll admit though, watching you in that little cat fight was kind of hot." You burst into tearful laughter and wrap your arms around his neck, kiss him again, rougher this time in spite of the sting.

"There's my Tony."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: The marriage and honeymoon were posted separately from this story since they didn't fit the Secret Room theme. If you would like to read it, the two-shot is posted on here and it is titled Marry You.

You can feel Tony's body tremble and jerk beside you and you wrap your loving arms around him tenderly. You and Tony are newlyweds now and this is the first night terror he has had in a very long time since you began seeing him. You nuzzle your face into his neck and pet his soft, dark hair gently while whispering sweet nothings in his ear. You know he is awake now, but he is silently crying and refuses to look at you. You hold him still, just like that, because you know he is trying to be strong for you and you won't make him talk if he is not ready. His strong, muscular arms cling to you in desperation and it breaks your heart. Right after you had returned from your honeymoon Tony had had to leave for Sokovia to retrieve Loki's sceptre and he hadn't come back completely the same.

"I could have lost you." He whispered finally, his eyes staring blankly into the darkness, still refusing to meet your own as you continued to caress and hold him. You knew how guilty he felt about Ultron, and the vision Wanda had forced into his head still lingered. You kiss the side of his face softly and sigh.

"You could never lose me. Baby, you got him. Ultron was destroyed, you fought bravely. You're my hero." Tony shook his head.

"I shouldn't be. I should sicken you for even creating that monster." You sit up and pull Tony into a sitting position with you, cupping his face with your hands and forcing him to look you in the eyes. You see so much guilt and hurt in his chocolate orbs and you kiss him hard.

"Don't you say that. Anthony Stark, I love you now and always, you know that. I don't care about Ultron, you built him with nothing but goodness in your heart, you were trying to do a wonderful thing. No one will ever be able to convince me that you didn't, not even Steve." You reassure him, watching as he gazes at you with all the love in the world. He looks conflicted, but he isn't shaking anymore and you take that as a good sign. He takes your hands within his own and gently kisses and nips at your fingers.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you." You bite your lip coyly, wondering if now would be a good time to tell him your big news. He had been gone for a while and you hadn't been able to tell him you had found out you were pregnant. Thankfully you were only three months along and you were not showing. You think back to your wedding night, the night Tony had taken your virginity. He had admitted that he wouldn't mind being a father, which had surprised you greatly. You would never forget the night Tony had gotten drunk and screamed at the top of his lungs that he never wanted a family he would let down, and it was because of both of these things that you were anxious about how he would react.

"What are you thinking about, beautiful?" He finally asked after you had been quiet for too long, leaning in to soothingly kiss your neck. You squeeze his hands and moan lightly, trying to build up your courage in your chest.

"Tony I have something to tell you…I found out a few weeks after you left, and I didn't want to tell you over the phone." Tony's features flooded with concern and you could visibly see all of his other worries fade away save for his anxiety about your health. That was the kind of husband that Tony was, so protective and attentive. He was perfect.

"I don't know how you're gonna react…" You tear up a little before you can stop yourself and Tony immediately pulls your body into his lap. He possessively curls around you and lays his chin atop your head, as if building a protective cocoon around you and shielding you from all possible harm.

"You're scaring me, [your name], what is it?" You delicately take one of his hands and lay it flat against your abdomen.

"I-I'm pregnant. Sometime after you left I started getting really sick, so…JARVIS scanned me and…turns out it was morning sickness, we conceived July 23rd according to the scan." Tony didn't react for several moments, a sort of shock coming over him.

"That was our wedding night…you…you're three and a half months pregnant…" You nod, the fear in your eyes only growing as you anticipate his full reaction. You feel his hand grip your nightgown gently at the stomach and he very slowly brought his other hand to his mouth.

"I'm so sorry…baby, I swear to you I never would have left if I had known…screw the Avengers." You turn around in his arms so that you can face him, your wide [your eye color] eyes staring timidly into his own.

"So…you're not upset?" Tony bent to kiss your stomach tenderly before sweeping back up and capturing your lips roughly, tangling his long, nimble fingers into your curls while dominating your mouth.

"Does that answer your question? [Your name], you'll be lucky if I leave you alone once the rest of this pregnancy…" You giggle and wrap your arms around his neck, resting your foreheads against each other's.

"I don't want you to. I've missed you so much." Your voice cracks as you whisper and he puts a finger up to your lip to shush your cries, the back of his hand caressing the side of your face as his other arm cuddles you against him.

"I missed you too, more than you'll ever know. You were all I could think about while I was fighting Ultron, I knew I had to make the world safe for you again. I didn't know I had a kid to protect too." He chuckled, his eyes breaking your gaze to stare at your stomach. You smile at the sound of his laugh, it's a beautiful laugh.

"Are you happy?" Tony kissed you once more, sweetly this time, as if pouring every ounce of affection in to you that he'd missed out on while he was away.

"I'm very happy. C'mon, I wanna show you something." Tony slid off of the bed and scooped you up into his arms bridal style. You giggle as your hands lay against the Arc Reactor that you've missed so much.

"Don't tell me, another secret room?" Tony dons his signature smirk and winks, carrying you through the hallways of your suite with a bounce in his step that certainly hadn't been there before. You are so relieved to know that he is genuinely happy about having this baby and it makes you cry happy tears.

"[Your name?]" You shake your head quickly to ebb his worries.

"I'm just so grateful…I can't wait to meet our baby. I bet it is perfect, just like its daddy." Tony's heart melts and tears spring into his own eyes, though he blinks them away quickly before you can notice.

"I know it's perfect, Princess. We made it, it has my DNA, how could it not be?" He said smugly, an arrogantly blissful expression crossing his face as you roll your eyes at your husband. Three months away from you and he hadn't changed a bit…then again, you would never want him to. He walks you in to a room that wasn't so secret you didn't suppose, because you knew it existed, but you had never been allowed inside before. Your [your eye color] eyes widen in wonder as they scan all the machines and cars and suits…there was enough machinery in here to build a small army.

"Only one other girl has ever seen my lab, and she worked for me. What do you think, baby girl?" What did you think? You thought you had married the most amazing, smart, and miraculous man on the face of the planet. Tony had Iron Man suits lined against every wall, machines that were moving and interacting with one another on their own working on upgrades…and more sports cars than you'd seen in your life. The room was enormous.

"Tony this is…this is fantastic." The awe in your voice pleases your husband greatly and he grins from ear to ear. You know you've inflated his ego, which certainly didn't need to be any bigger, but you don't care. Tony deserves your praise, you've never witnessed genius like this in all your life. You watch as he clears off a small table and pushes his tools out of the way, laying you on your back and lifting your shirt gently. You raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" He does not answer, rummaging in a box for a few moments that appears to be pull of medical equipment.

"I have a few medical tools handy for when I have to change my own arc reactor or dress my wounds…so, believe it or not I have a stethoscope." You stare at him like he has gone mad and he flashes you a flirty smirk.

"Dr. Tony wants to see you now…" He wiggles his eyebrows at you and you can't help bursting into laughter as he sashays toward you with this sexy little dance in his step, bending to pepper your stomach with kisses. His expression becomes a little more serious and sincere, resting a hand upon your stomach as you gaze at him curiously.

"I want to hear its heartbeat." Understanding suddenly floods your features and you smile at him tenderly, you know this is really big news for him and that he is kicking himself for not being there when you found out. He put the stethoscope in his ears and placed the end of the utensil to your tummy gently, your skin prickling at the cool feel of the metal. He rubs it around aimlessly for a few moments before stopping suddenly near your pelvic bone…right there it was, you could tell by the look in his eyes. Tony's lips quivered a little but he forced a stoic expression on his face before he could cry, though you had still noticed. A tiny, rapid little heartbeat was beating in his ears and he carefully removed the instrument from his ears and placed them to your own.

"Do you hear that?" You shake your head, tears filling your eyes as you listen in adoration to the sound of your baby…Tony's baby. You can't help yourself in your hormonal state and your tears spill over, Tony leaning in to gently kiss them off of your cheek. He happily barks an order at JARVIS to pull up the scan, he wanted an updated look at how your baby was forming and if it was healthy. It had only taken a few minutes for that small life form to become his everything. JARVIS's scan didn't take long, and it still surprised you at how much your husband's mainframe was able to tell you.

Paternal DNA: Anthony Edward Stark

Maternal DNA: [Your full name]

Blood Type: [Your blood type]

Conception Date: July 23rd

Vitals: Normal

Gender: Not Yet Identified

Underneath this information was a small picture of the fetus, who was about the size of a passion fruit. Tony gingerly ran his fingers along the image and shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was really happening. The two of you had created this gift together, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever made. You squeeze his hand and he turns to look at you, a burning in his eyes that indicates you will be wrapped in his sheets soon…if you even make it back to your bedroom. This thought excites you as you look around his lab once more. You had always had it bad for dirty mechanics.

"Tony." His name is a whisper on your lips and his hands are on you immediately, pulling you off of the table and into his arms. You nuzzle into his chest and you feel him press a kiss to the top of your head as he walks toward his newest mark for his suits.

"Tell me, do Mrs. Stark and Plus One wanna see Daddy's new toy?" You laugh sweetly and nod your head, feeling the joy radiating off of your counterpart. It is contagious.

"That depends, does Daddy want to put it on for Mommy?" You purr, a surprised snort coming from Tony, whose grip on you tightens considerably. You cannot see his eyes, but you are sure they are filled with lust.

"Is that what you want, kitten?" You can practically hear the smirk on his lips and you chuckle as you rest your hand against his arc reactor, which he knows you find desperately attractive.

"Yes." That was all he needed to hear, turning you around in his arms so that he could capture your lips savagely before calling out to his computer.

"JARVIS? Hit the lights."

**Author's Note:**

> Tony belongs to Marvel and you belong to yourself (I hope)


End file.
